Fighting for Sango
by Lyn713
Summary: [COMPLETE]Inu and Kag are married with a baby on the way. Miroku and Sango are still hesistant to admit their feelings. When Sango is summoned to a village of all men, along with Miroku, things get a little complicated
1. Love sucks

Competing for Sango  
  
Summary- Inu and Kag have been married for six months. Sango and Miroku, however, are still too chicken. What happens when Sango and Miroku come across a village of all men, all who want Sango! Mir/San  
  
This is my first Miroku and Sango fic, so say what you want.  
  
IMPORTANT: Please tell me if someone has done this before! I do NOT want to take someone's ideas!  
  
Chapter one- Love sucks  
  
"Hi Miroku!"  
  
"Hey Miroku!"  
  
"Hello Houshi-chan!"  
  
"Houshi-sama!"  
  
"Koishii!"  
  
Sango groaned and leaned against the wall of the hut. 'Not again.'  
  
She watched as Miroku waved back to the women in the village, his fan club of swooning mindless girls. He had always been the most popular man in the village, and had grown to be the favorite of all the women in the village, ranging from six to sixty (though he wouldn't ask those women to bear his child).  
  
"Hello ladies!" Miroku called back as he came through the village, his staff in hand.  
  
His curse had long since dissipated after defeating Naraku, and for several weeks after he had been frolicking through the fields like a child at Christmas.  
  
Defeating Naraku hadn't been easy, as they had first predicted. All of them, including Shippo, had come back to the village half dead, just barely making out, thanks to Kaede, who had died just a few months later. Soon after, Kagome took over the old miko's role as the healer and priestess of the village.  
  
Kikyo was put to rest (much to Kagome's pleasure); Kagura and Kanna mysteriously disappeared after the death of their master, and Kouga had finally got smart and got a clue, going after his old fiancée instead of Kagome.  
  
As for Kohaku, he was revived. However, he could not forgive himself. He had tried to commit suicide, but Sango had kept him from doing so, Kohaku found another way to make up for his wrongdoings. He left a few days later, saying he was going out into the world to help people. And he became a wandering demon hunter.  
  
Kagome came from inside the hut, holding a bowl of ramen noodles in her hands, resting her arms on her protruding belly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had been married for half a year now, having a wedding in both her time and his. An hour later in the honeymoon she was bearing his child.  
  
'At least someone is bearing somebody's child,' Sango thought top herself as Kagome carefully sat down next to her, with some difficulty of course. The young miko noticed the taijiya's (how the hell do you spell that?) anger, her flaming aura giving pretty much everything away.  
  
She was glaring at the group of women surrounding the monk. Nothing unusual. Kagome knew the two feelings for each other. What either of them didn't understand, however, was why he still asked beautiful women to bear his child, if there was no threat to his life anymore. Luckily, it passed as more of a joke than anything else, though most of the women took it as an invitation.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Look at them," Sango said, obviously disgusted, "they're just pining for him with no dignity whatsoever. And he just loves the attention!"  
  
"Well that's Miroku for ya," Kagome said, "and he's never gonna change."  
  
Sango scoffed. She got up and said, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
She went off into the forest, Kirara at her side.  
  
"What is it with men, Kirara?"  
  
"Mew."  
  
"They're egotistical jerks who say one thing and do another."  
  
"Mew."  
  
"Hentai apes who think from the south and not from the north."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again?"  
  
Sango nearly had a heart attack. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Inuyasha!" she said, catching her breath.  
  
The hanyou smirked. "Feh, if you really want the Houshi that badly then go and talk to him."  
  
"What are you here for Inuyasha?" she asked, rather impatiently.  
  
He walked up to her and handed her a scroll. "A kid gave me this, said to give it to you," he said.  
  
His ears suddenly pointed in the direction of the village. "Oh my gods, she's having the baby! I'm coming Kagome!"  
  
He ran off in a flash of red. Sango smirked. "If only he knew just because the baby kicks, doesn't mean she's in labor," she muttered. A tiny part of her felt sorry for the guy. His mother never got the chance to give him the talk, so he always pretty much went with his instincts, but unfortunately, his instincts were just a little too antsy.  
  
She kept on walking through the forest. She opened the scroll, revealing a summoning.  
  
Taijiya Sango,  
  
We have heard of your great work as a demon hunter. Our village is in great need of your assistance. For the past five months, the women of our village have been mysteriously disappearing from the village every night. Now all of our females have vanished. We ask for you and a being with spiritual powers to come to village to purify and eradicate this demon.  
  
There was a map on how to get to the village. 'I need someone with spiritual powers. That just leaves Kagome or... Miroku.' 


	2. Why me?

Thanx for the reviews! That's the fastest I've ever gotten reviews on a story, but I don't know if it will be, since I've only been on the site for a little more than two weeks.  
  
Chapter 2- Why me?  
  
"Please, Kagome?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"C'mon, I'm begging you!"  
  
Kagome sighed. They had been at this for at least half an hour, which seemed like forever to Kagome.  
  
"Sango, I'm six months pregnant, I can't go after a demon in my condition!"  
  
"I'll go after it, you can just stay in the village to purify it."  
  
"Even if I agreed, do you honestly believe that Inuyasha would let me go with you?"  
  
Sango groaned and leaned against one of the trees. "I can't take him with me, who knows what he'll do."  
  
"Well the letter said all the women were gone, he shouldn't be much trouble."  
  
"But what happens if we do find the women? All he'll do is flirt and be the pervert he is!"  
  
They walked back to the village, Sango grumbling all the way. Everyone else was already seated inside. She sat down next to Kagome, making sure to keep at least six feet away from Miroku's wandering hands.  
  
Kagome grabbed a large bowl of food that she had made earlier and started eating almost as fast as Inuyasha did. She gestured for Sango to go over to Miroku.  
  
Sango let out a breath. She crawled over to the monk, the scroll in her hands. 'Well, here goes nothing.'  
  
"Houshi-sama?"  
  
Miroku looked over at her. "Yes, Sango-chan?" he asked.  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
His small smile turned into a perverted grin. "Why of course Sango, anything for you!"  
  
His wandering hand reach for bottom, but she grabbed it before he got a chance to feel up on her.  
  
"Spare me," she said, rolling her eyes, "there's a village I need to travel to slay a demon, and it also requires someone with spiritual powers to come and purify the village. And since Kagome's in no condition to go after a demon, I asked you. So what do you say?"  
  
His grin got larger. "I'd love to go with you on your mission! It will be my duty to purify the village and protect the women!"  
  
Everyone in the hut sweat dropped. Sango smirked. 'Maybe I won't tell him there are no women in the village, I'll just let him find out for himself-'  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
Next day************************************************************  
  
Sango climbed on Kirara, her boomerang on her back, and a bag of necessities.  
  
"Do not worry ladies, I will be back soon!" Miroku said, waving back to his group of village women, who were swooning and pouting over their heroic monk. He climbed onto the cat demon, smiling valiantly.  
  
The demon hunter rolled her eyes as they took off into the air, flying over villages and forests, over the beautiful landscape of feudal Japan.  
  
Sango looked over the map. "Kirara, down."  
  
They landed in front of the village. It was protected by a tall palisade (a tall fence made of logs) though the fence looked worn, and war-scarred. There were long, wide claw marks, blood coloring the crevasses, covering the entire barrier with splotches of blood. Needless to say it didn't give a very welcoming appearance.  
  
Both got down, and Kirara returned to her normal state, setting herself on her master's shoulder.  
  
Miroku knocked on the gate. The large doors slowly opened and they walked in.  
  
A young man walked up to them. He wore the attire of a noble, his long raven hair in a high ponytail. His teal eyes were set on Sango, giving a welcoming look. In short, he was gorgeous.  
  
"Hello, I am lord Koji, so of our chief. You two must be the ones my father summoned to slay the demons." He said.  
  
He walked over to Sango, carefully taking her in his. He kneeled down and kissed it softly, causing her to blush. "You must be Sango. You are even more ravishing the rumors have claimed you to be."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "I am sorry for ruining your introductions, but we must get to work, shouldn't we?" he said, a large amount of agitation in his voice.  
  
The young lord stood up. "Yes, of course. This way," he said, ushering them forward.  
  
Miroku looked around, searching for any women, but all he saw were men and boys.  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Koji, but haven't seen any women since we've gotten here, where are they?"  
  
Koji turned around to face him. "Have you not read the summon? All of our women are gone."  
  
A picture says a thousand words, but this one only said one:  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
*************************************  
  
Well, end of chapter. Wow, I got six reviews on the first chapter. Are Miroku and Sango fics really that rare?  
  
Well, you know the drill! ^_^ 


	3. I think i'm gonna like it here

I'm back! Wow, I got up this morning with seven new reviews! That's seventeen reviews in total! And I always forget to put a disclaimer in so here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if so, I'd own ff.net and Inuyasha and Kouga would be my personal slave boys!  
  
***Chapter 3- I think I'm gonna like it here***  
  
"Is there something wrong with your friend?" Koji asked.  
  
Miroku was in a fetal position, staring out into space. "No. Women?"  
  
Sango glared at the monk. "No, he's just got perverted issues!" she replied, grabbing Miroku by the ear and dragging him along.  
  
"So do you have any idea what kind of demon it is?" Sango asked.  
  
"Actually those who have seen it have disappeared. No one knows what it looks like. Come with me, there is something I need to show you." There was sadness in his voice as he took them towards a large hut that appeared to be the medical center of the village.  
  
By this time, Miroku had come out of his state of stupidity, and followed Sango closely. He didn't trust this Koji, or maybe that was just his jealously talking.  
  
Inside of the hut, there were rows and rows of futons lined against the wall with figures on them, covered in blankets, hiding the figures under them.  
  
Koji led them to one and sat down in front of it. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, softly. Both shook their heads, unsure of what was coming next. He sighed and quickly flipped the blanket back.  
  
It took all of their will power just to keep from screaming bloody murder.  
  
It was a woman... or at least, it was. The corpse was cut open in several places, the largest in the stomach. It looked as if it was eaten from the inside out, nothing left but a bag of skin and several broken bones left inside.  
  
He recovered the corpse, letting out a breath. "That thing has my mother," he said, not looking at them, "I want you to find it as soon as possible, and kill it."  
  
"Koji?" A child's voice came from behind them. A little girl was standing there, holding a tray. Her long wavy black hair was tied in a low ponytail, tied with a teal ribbon. She appeared to be no more than six.  
  
"Have you found Mama yet?" she asked softly. Koji sat up, so he was face to face with her. He shook his head and her smile fell.  
  
"That's okay, we'll find them," she said, some hope in her voice. She set the tray down and walked off, a melancholy expression on her face.  
  
Koji turned back to them. "My sister, Yuri... she's the only one left. I don't want to her to be the next victim," Koji said.  
  
Sango put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her," she said and went after the little girl.  
  
"She is a very strong woman, any man would be lucky to have her," Koji said, smiling.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Hai," he replied, "any man would."  
  
"Does she have a spouse?"  
  
"No."  
  
Koji smiled. "Too bad." He got up and left.  
  
Meanwhile....****************************************************  
  
Sango looked around the village for Yuri until he finally found her, sitting on a stack of straw, her legs dangling off of the side.  
  
"You shouldn't run off like that," Sango said, getting the girl's attention, "it's dangerous."  
  
The little girl looked down. "I know, but... I miss my Mama. I don't know if she is alive or not. I hope she is. Please save her."  
  
"I will do my best. You know, my entire village was killed by demons when I was away... its hard, isn't it?"  
  
The little girl shook her head. The demon hunter put a hand on her shoulder. "You have to be strong for your brother, and for all of the other men left in the village. We are the only females here, and males do need women to direct them."  
  
Yuri smiled and got up. "My brother wanted me to show you to your hut," Yuri said, and took the young taijiya's hand in her small one.  
  
She led her through the village. Men and boys were coming out of huts, catching sight of the new woman, only woman, in the village, some looking at her rather hard.  
  
"This is your hut," the little girl said, leading her inside. It was a fairly large room, an ebony table with food on it in the center and two futons in each corner, a fireplace a few feet away.  
  
"Koji said he'll see you in the morning, you need your rest. The monk should be coming by soon, so good night."  
  
Next day...*********************************************************  
  
Miroku got up from his futon. Sango was still sleeping on the other side of the hut.  
  
"Miroku?" she whispered. He turned around. 'Is she calling out my name?' He walked over to her and stared at her.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
She made a quick grab at her boomerang and started bashing him in her sleep.  
  
Sang- it's me- Miro- ku!" she finally stopped and went back to sleep. He moved away as fast as he could, panting.  
  
'Even in her sleep she's violent!' he said, his hand clutched over his chest. Miroku walked over to the door and was about to creep out. He slid open the shoji and-  
  
Sango shot up, a loud noise that matched an avalanche waking her up. She also heard Miroku's muffled cries of help.  
  
She ran over to the doorway and gasped. There was a mountain of flowers, candies, and gifts falling through the doorway. She crawled through the pile of gifts, searching for the monk. "Miroku? Houshi-sama where are you?"  
  
"Ur fitting un I fuyce!" came a muffled reply.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I fed ur fitting un I fuyce!" (Translation: "You're sitting on my face!")  
  
"Acck! PERVERT!" she yelled and jumped up, smacking him with her boomerang.  
  
Miroku got up, a large bump on his head, along with the ones from earlier. "What is all this stuff?" he asked, crawling out of the large pile. He picked up a box and read the tag on it, "to Sango," he picked another, and another, and another, all of them said: "to Sango."  
  
Miroku did not like this, not liking this at all. Almost every male in the village had given her a gift.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was going through the pile. Her eyes caught something glimmering near the pile. She reached towards it, pulling an object wrapped in fine cloth.  
  
She unraveled it revealing a rose, not just any rose either. It was made of clear glass, the leaves, pedals, and stem outlined in gold. There was an inscription on one of the leaves. It read:  
  
///I would've given you a real one, but this one will last longer///  
  
///Koji///  
  
***********************************  
  
Uh oh, Miroku's got competition. Miroku vs. every man in the village.  
  
Anywayz, onto the review! 


	4. Being a woman was never easy, until now

***Being a female was never easy, until now***  
  
"Good morning, lady Sango!"  
  
"Hello Miss Sango!"  
  
"Good day, lady Sango!"  
  
"Lady Sango!"  
  
"Miss Sango!"  
  
"Miss Sango!"  
  
Miroku groaned. He had heard this all morning. Every single male in the village, ranging from three to seventy had come by to see her. Just an hour ago, a five year old asked the demon hunter to marry him!  
  
And what Miroku got: a few winks from the men with a, um, questionable sexuality. (AN: *coughgaycough*)  
  
Sango was in the middle of a fairly large group of men, leaning on the side of a well in the middle of the village. They were pretty much hanging on her every word. She had been trying to get away for an hour now, but each time they would keep her glued to that spot.  
  
"Ass kissers," Miroku muttered. That's when he saw Koji, walking towards Sango and her group of fan boys. Sango sat on the edge of the large well in the center of the village, trying to think of a way to escape the crowd of males that surrounded her. Right then, escaping a colony of bloodthirsty demons sounded easier.  
  
Miroku watched as Koji went to join the group. All of the males quickly spread apart and went on to their daily duties. She smiled at him as he went up to her, which just made the monk hit a pang of jealousy. His eyes followed the young lord, making sure he didn't try anything funny. If he did, he wouldn't have use of a lot of his body parts.  
  
"Lady Sango, how are you this fine morning?" Koji asked cheerfully.  
  
(A/N: Ew, this guy's starting to remind me of Hojo, better change that later)  
  
"Um, fine I guess," she replied, timidly. He bent down and kissed her hand, Sango blushing slightly. The monk's eyes narrowed. It used to be he was the only who could make her blush.  
  
He walked over to where they were at, a smirk on his face. He walked up to them, still smiling.  
  
"Hello Sango, Koji," Miroku said cheerfully. Sango raised an eyebrow suspiciously. That was just TOO cheerful for her liking. He was up to something, she knew it.  
  
Koji glared at him, but for a moment that would have been missed at the blink of an eye. Miroku and Sango, however, both noticed it. His smile was back on and he said as calmly as he could through clenched teeth, "Hello monk, what business do you have here today?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about purifying the village today and was wondering if Miss Sango would like to join me," Miroku replied calmly.  
  
Koji wrapped an arm around her, his smile turning into a frown. "Well I'm sorry, but Lady Sango is busy at the moment, you'll have to come by later," Koji said.  
  
"Well, from where I was standing, it looked like you were, busy, not her," Miroku said, pulling out an ofuda and sticking it on the young lord's forehead. He half expected to see the spell have some effect on him, but alas, it didn't. Koji peeled it of his face and the two started to exchange insults.  
  
Sango looked at both guys as they continued their squabble, clearly annoyed, fully resenting being treated like an object, an item, a possession. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed the back of their collars, then jerking them backwards into the large well behind them. She waited for the comforting, splash, then walked off, relieved.  
  
Yuri came up from the other side of the village, Kirara nestled in her arms. She came up to the demon hunter. "Have you seen Koji? I can't find him anywhere," Yuri said.  
  
"Try the well," Sango replied, "Him and Miroku are down there... checking the water."  
  
"Okay!" Yuri ran over to the well. She looked down in it and yelled. "Koji! Papa wants you!"  
  
Two groans came from the bottom of the well, one replying, "Tell him I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
Later***************************************************************  
  
The chief of the village was a middle-aged man, a plain happy face, his gray, black, and white hair mixing together to give him a humble look for such a large man, in height and width that could be passed as a mini giant, looming seven and a half feet tall.  
  
He stood at the head of the long table, which was covered in delicious varieties of food. Sango and Miroku sat on either side of him, Yuri next to Sango and Koji next to Miroku.  
  
"Today we are here to welcome our new additions to our army," the chief said in a loud voice that rose over all others, "Lady Sango and Sir Miroku."  
  
They of course, applauded, but Miroku got the hint that they were only clapping for one of them. The chief pulled them into a back breaking bear hug, squeezing all of the air out of their lungs.  
  
"Okay, father, they get the point," Koji said, trying to hide the embarrassment shown on his face.  
  
As everyone was celebrating, men were coming up to Sango for multiple reasons, Koji and Miroku were having a glaring contest. Yuri was sitting next to Sango quietly, seeming deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly a man's yells for help rang through the village. Everyone ran outside as they heard repeatedly. "The demons are coming, the demons are coming!"  
  
A wounded man ran through the village, calling for help. Sango exited the hut, running over to him. He was bleeding across his arm and chest at a rapid pace by what seemed to be claw marks.  
  
"The demons.....they're coming," he panted, before falling unconscious. Miroku, who was behind her, called out for the soldiers to prepare for battle. Koji ran out into the center of the village, holding, Yuri behind him.  
  
"Get Yuri to safety," he yelled at two of the soldiers. The two took her away from the battle. Sango, Miroku, and Koji and the chief stood in front of the army of about twenty, each one in their battle gear.  
  
The earth shook as the demons came closer. Trees slanted over, being in pushed by the immense bodies that came ever closer. Suddenly, the palisade that guarded the village was pushed to the ground by a large claw.  
  
The beasts had to be at least twenty feet each. There were three of them, taking the appearance of a tree demon with the body of a wolverine. Trees lined its back and head like a mane of shrubbery. Its skin was of bark, its tail a long root with thorns.  
  
The demons drew their fangs hungrily at the village, their tails digging into the dirt. Koji, his father, and the rest of the village soldiers drew out their swords and the fight began.  
  
***************************************************************** Finally updated, you know what to do! 


	5. A hundred guys and a girl

I'm back, I'm back, I'm back! So sorry it took so long! I'm getting writer's block, somebody get me some ideas here!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
b  
  
Sango hurled her boomerang down the creatures back, causing its spine to split open. It dropped to the ground, but still swiped at the soldiers from the damage to its nerves. Miroku placed a barrier around them, protecting them from the demon's razor sharp claws.  
  
Koji ran to another demon, jabbing it in the eye with his sword. He took the distraction to his advantage, slicing the demon at its neck.  
  
Miroku ran to the last demon, pulling out a sutra and placing it on the demon's forehead when it tried to swoop down and swallow him whole. The sutra glowed a fierce red, electrocuting the beast and killing it.  
  
Everyone let out a breath as the last demon fell dead to the ground, everyone exhausted.  
  
Sango strapped her weapon back on and walked over to the bodies of the now dead or dying demons. Miroku went to another one, both inspecting them closely.  
  
"Sango!" he yelled. She ran over to him. He was looking through the demon's mane, his hand parted something on its neck. She inspected it closely, then pulled out what he had found.  
  
In between her fingers, she held a small spider, now dead, that had latched itself onto the demons neck. A long thread was trailing out of it, leading for at least fifty feet. 'Spider demon,' she thought, 'it's taking control of other demons.'  
  
"A demon is taking control of other demons," Sango said, "a spider demon."  
  
"It also means that the culprit is nearby," Miroku said.  
  
"Excuse me," Koji said, walking up to them, "what doe's this all mean?"  
  
"What it means is," said Sango, "is that the demon controlling these has to have been in viewing range."  
  
"It could also disguise itself," Miroku said.  
  
"So what you're saying is, it could be one of the villagers," Koji replied.  
  
"Koji!" Yuri ran up to her brother, covered in blood, "They're dead! They're dead!" She pointed to the far end of the village. "The spider killed them!"  
  
The next day....*****************************************************  
  
Everyone was on edge. No one talked to each other, and if they did, it was for false accusations.  
  
Miroku was out putting sutra around and in the village, Koji demon hunting, Yuri never leaving his side. Sango stayed inside the hut, going through her things.  
  
"What's this?" She pulled out a wrapped bundle from out of her bag and inspected it. She unwrapped it, a scroll falling out of it. Sango gasped in awe at the fine piece of clothing in front of her. It was a deep amethyst, pale crimson Sakura blossoms running down the side. She read the note that fell out.  
  
i"Dear Sango, I remember you saying you never wanted to get married when you were five, and I hope you've decided to change your mind by now. When you finally decide to get a husband, wear this. I wore this kimono when I got your father.  
  
Love, Your mother"  
  
She inspected the dress. She was already nineteen, three months and she would be twenty, then considered to be to old to marry. She let out a breath. 'Alright mother, you got your wish. I'm ready.'  
  
Sango put on the dress, undid her hair, put on some make-up. She held her breath as she walked out of the hut. The kimono was short and tight, only coming to her knees. 'Mother I hope you're happy, I look like a prostitute.'  
  
She walked across the village, getting hoots and whistles from the villagers. Her cheeks flushed as she walked by. Her mother had always told her "for men it's body now, mind later, if not never." But this was just ridiculous.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Sango turned around quickly, only to come face to face with Miroku. His jaw was dropped down to the floor. She blushed slightly at his staring.  
  
"S-Sango, you look, amazing," he said. She looked down at the ground, her face still red. "Um, thank you houshi-sama," she said shyly.  
  
"Miss Sango!" Koji ran over to her, smiling like an idiot, like always. Miroku faced faulted, while Sango let out a breath, blowing her bangs from her face. 'Can't we ever get a moment alone?!' they both thought at the same time.  
  
"You look like an angel Miss Sango!" he said in a very Hojo-ish way, "I was wondering if we could go out sometime, just the two of us? Great! I'll come and get you later!"  
  
He went off before she could even respond. Sango just stared after him, blinking in a what-just-happened fashion.  
  
Miroku sighed and walked off into the village, moping, thinking, 'what does he have that I don't?'  
  
"She accepted his offer?"  
  
"Yup, he's gonna do it tonight."  
  
Miroku went around the corner, hiding from the two men speaking. 'Are they talking about Koji?'  
  
"Kinda feel sorry for the wench though. She doesn't know that he's planning to score with her tonight."  
  
"By tomorrow morning, she's gonna be one of his bitches."  
  
Miroku gasped. 'Sango...' 


	6. Down the Rabbit Hole

Sorry it took so long! I've only been having time to update one story. In a few days I'm going to New York City (My home town!) for X-mas for four days.  
  
After I'm done with this story, I'm gonna put up a new story, where Miroku is a teacher for Kohaku and Sango meets him. Soon after, he starts having an intrest in her.  
  
Down the rabbit hole  
  
If she knew this was going to happen, she wouldn't have even worn the damn dress. She had almost forgotten that her mother was a small woman. The dress was pretty, she would admit, but it just wasn't her. Now she was on a date, a date she didn't even want. All she was trying to do was satisfy her mother's last wishes.  
  
'Why did I care about that?'  
  
Maybe she was trying to get back at Miroku. All those times he had flirted with other women, getting the attention of anything with an hourglass figure. Now, he had no women to flirt with, and everyone was interested in her for a change. Of course she liked the attention, but she felt the smothered that the spotlight was on her for a change.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yes Koji?"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
But what was really bothering her, was the argument she had with Miroku before she left.  
  
Flashback....*******************************************************  
  
"He's trouble Sango! He tricks women into sleeping with him!"  
  
"So do you!" She continued to brush her hair.  
  
"Listen to me Sango, I heard two men talking, saying that he was planning on having his way with you!"  
  
She turned to face him. "Houshi-sama, I appreciate your concern, but I can handle myself, you and I both know that." She got up to leave, but Miroku stood in front of the doorway.  
  
"Sango, please, heed my warnings-"  
  
"Are you angry, because he's just like you?"  
  
He was taken aback a moment. "Sango, I-"  
  
"No, don't Sango me! As long as I can remember you have flirted shamelessly with women, persuaded them, manipulated them, and then finally leave them heartbroken. I'm not going to be one of those women, no matter how much you want me to!"  
  
She turned away from him. "You would leave them, heartlessly, without any thought as to how they might feel. You never looked back, and some are probably waiting for you still, but you don't care, do you? Koharu had waited for you for three years, what makes you think she still isn't waiting? I'll admit I didn't read to much into it before, but several of those women really loved you. But you don't care. Do you Miroku?"  
  
By the time she had turned back around, he was gone.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Miroku sighed. 'She's right.'  
  
He had never thought about it much before. What DID happen to those women he had promised to be with. He had never realized some of those women had actually loved him. Koharu he had always believed would grow out of it and find someone new, just like all of the others, not wait around for someone who would never come.  
  
He remembered the things Kagome had went through just to keep Inuyasha. Whenever he had gone to see Kikyo, she would wait by the door, her aura morose. All the nights she had spent crying over the hanyou, but for her it was worth it. Those women would never have his heart. His heart belonged to another. But unfortunately he might have lost his chances with the girl he loved.  
  
'What the-'  
  
He stood up. Maybe coming into the forest alone wasn't the best idea. He heard the leaves rustle, but couldn't see it because of the darkness. It came closer, then pushed him backwards. Just when he thought he was going to his the ground, the soil crumbled beneath his feet, sending him down a hole with seemingly no end.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"What were you two arguing about?"  
  
"Koji, can I ask you something?"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, what we were arguing about, was that Miroku had heard two of the villagers talking. They said... well.... that you wanted to have your way with me."  
  
The next sound, heard, was of Koji's laughing.  
  
"What? It wasn't that funny!"  
  
"*giggle* Sorry *snicker* it's just that...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Koji said, "they say that every time I manage to get a date. See, most guys my age are usually married by now. I'm the only one that's not. So every time I go out with a girl, they have hopes that I finally bed with her. That's all."  
  
"Then... what I said to Miroku then..."  
  
"You love him, don't you?"  
  
She was silent for a moment. "I'm, I'm not sure."  
  
"You do, I can tell."  
  
"Koji, I-"  
  
"Don't worry, I understand. You know what? You should go to him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"He loves you, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Thank you Koji, for understanding."  
  
"No problem, I-" He froze, his eyes blank.  
  
'Kill her.'  
  
Koji unsheathed his sword, pointing it in Sango's direction. She backed away. 'He's possessed.' She pulled out her boomerang, blocking the blows from the sword. She took another step back, and the ground collapsed beneath her feet. She felt into oblivion, not knowing where she would end up. 


	7. Girl's Ain't Nothin' But Trouble

_I'm being stalked by reviewers! I didn't know my story was that good! Well, anyway, this story should be completed by mid Febuary, there are about three chapters left. _

Girls ain't nothin' but trouble 

Darkness. Pitch black as far as the eye could see, which wasn't very far to begin with. Sango mentally cursed herself for sensing a presence before, that and she had NO idea where her boomerang was. 

'Screw my luck.'

She slowly stood up. She knew better than wandering around or making any sounds, especially when unarmed. Suddenly, she felt the presence of another being in the area. She froze, fully prepared to attack when she heard it's shallow breathing on her neck.

          *WHAM!*

          "Houshi-sama?! What are you doing here?"

          "Sessha is very tired, that he is."

          "Wrong anime, smart one," Sango replied flatly. 

          "Sango? What are you doing here?"

          "I asked you the same question."

          "Where are we anyway?"

          "I think we're in some sort of demon's cavern," Sango replied, placing her hands on the wall, then pulling her hands back, traces of spider web on her finger, "spider demon's cavern. Do you have any light?"

          "We don't need light, look." He pointed to the other end of the tunnel, were a trail of glowing stones that lined the long cave.

Later……….***********************************************************

          They walked in silence. Awkward silence. 'I guess she's still mad at me.'

          "So what were you doing out here so late?" Sango asked. He looked at her for a moment before responding. "Reexamining my life." 

          She looked up at him, a mildly surprised expression on her face. "And what have you realized thus far?"

          "That my life sucks." Was his reply. "Besides defeating Naraku, what have I accomplished? I've spent my whole life chasing women for nothing…"

          'Maybe I've gotten to him,' Sango thought. "what else?"

          "That women are evil."

          "What?" 

          "Do you how many times I've been smacked, chased, beaten, and mauled throughout my life? I wasn't born a ladies man you know."

          "Like when?" 

          "Well…" Miroku began.

          "I was talking to a young woman in bar one time, things seemed to be going well. She asked me if I liked her and I said, 'of course'. It never occurred to me that she was drunk, she sounded sober. She took my hand and dragged me out into the street. Then she started grabbing me and when I pushed her away, she got mad and… well…"

          "Well…"

          "She started yelling out, 'Rapist!' And 'Molester!' A group of men gathered and chased me right out of the village." He smiled when he heard her snicker. "And then there was this one time I came dreadfully close to someone actually bearing my child…"

Flashback… 

_          She led him into her room. "Come on, it's this way," she said in a seductive voice. He followed, smiling like an idiot. She slid open the door to her room, where a single futon was lying on the floor. _

_          She started kissing him passionately, until a voice was heard. _

_          "YUMI! YUMI WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_          "Oh crap! You've got to get out of here!"_

_          "Who is that?!"_

_          "My husband!"_

_          "Husband?! You said he was dead!"_

_          "That was my FIRST husband!"_

_          The door slid open, revealing a very LARGE man. His eyes glittered angrily at the now half-naked monk before him. "BOY I'M GONNA TEAR YOU'RE SKINNY ASS LIMB FROM LIMB!!!"_

_          The monk looked around, the first thing catching his sight was the window on the other side of the room. Before he could realize that he had next to no clothes on, he jumped out the window…_

_          Right into a blizzard._

_************************************************************_

          "That's not even the worst one…"

Flashback… 

_He kissed her passionately. Her skin was soft on his callused hands, his hands wondering, but she didn't seem to mind, she was touching him the same way. _

_"There you are!" A young man walked into the alleyway, looking seriously pissed, "I've been looking all over for you!"  The young man grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her along. _

_"Excuse me, but do you know this woman?" Miroku asked._

_"Of course I do!" The man replied, "HE'S my brother!"_

_*********************************************************************_

          Sango was rolling on the floor by now. "Hey, it's not THAT funny!" Miroku said, but he was chuckling also. 

"I-I can't believe you made out with *snicker* a transvestite!" 

          "Well, he looked really convincing!"

          Suddenly, a rumbling was heard. "Miroku, was that you?"

          "No, it wasn't me."

          Another rumble was heard. Sango looked down at her hand. 'The ground… it's breaking…'

          The ground collapsed underneath them, as both were sent falling into what seemed like a bottomless pit. 

More falling… 

_Until next time!_


	8. Eight Legged Freaks

_Alright, I WILL finish this before the March 30! I am determined! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed only natural to stop it there! Promise the next will be longer!_

_Oh, and happy late Friday the 13th (I was born on that day BTW, only in July) _

**Eight Legged Freaks** (You know I had to use this title ^_^)

"Did you kill her?"

"I lured her into the nest."

"Good, Koujiro. The hatchlings will birth soon. They will awaken to a good meal. I am pleased."

"I am pleased that you are, master." He bowed once more to the figure before him, his eyes void, "but the monk is with her."

"I will deal with him. Now go, Koujiro. Make sure my children get their meal promptly."

"Yes master."  Koji exited the cavern.

          The figure smirked its pearly white fangs gleaming in the darkness, its thin red eyes scanning the area as it slowly stretched a hairy appendage straight out. 

"Come Ryo-Gumo." A large spider, about two feet in length, perched on its master's limb. 

"All goes according to plan. Mortals are so easy to manipulate," the figure hissed, "once Koujiro does his job, bring him to my nest. I will hunt down the monk for myself." 

The figure morphed, its body structure transforming and shrinking into a much smaller form. It walked over to a deep red puddle, more than likely of blood, inspecting its reflection as its servant sat on its master's shoulder.

"After all," the figure's voice altered, into a much softer, juvenile voice, with a light feminine quality, "females always devour the males."

Meanwhile…*********************************************************

           They landed on something soft. "Miroku, Miroku where are you?!" 

          "Right here," he said, "one more fall like that and I swear it's going to kill me."

          "Spider demons are very light, they can walk across flimsy terrain like this. We'll have to be careful about where we step." Sango replied.

          "So how far underground do you think we are now?"

          "I'd say about fifty feet underground."

          "Um, Sango?"

          "What's that?" He pointed a finger to something right in front of them. 

          "Oh crap…"

          In front of them was what seemed to be a bag attached to the wall made from what appeared to be a thick layer of spider web, and something seemed to be rustling inside. 

          "It's-It's the egg sack, over a thousand baby spider demons are probably hatched in there already," said Sango, never tearing her eyes away from the sack

          "Then we should get out of here then?"

          "No, don't worry. It usually takes about several hours for the hatchlings to break through the sack." 

          "That's why I'm here." The voice was monotone, almost droned voice. Both turned to the direction of the voice, where Koji was standing. He unsheathed his sword and cut through the sack, before disappearing off into the shadows.

          Spiders erupted from the sack, running around the area before laying their multiple eyes on the two humans, fangs gleaming at their prey. 

          "Should we run?" 

          "Yes."

          They took off, hundreds, maybe even thousands of spiders chasing after them. 

          They were sent to a sudden halt by something wrapping around their ankles. They both fell to the ground, the spider webs coiling around their feet, securing their limbs to the ground. Sango turned to Miroku, her eyes widening. 

"Miroku, you're sinking!" Sango yelled. The monk struggled carefully to get free, only to be sunk down deeper into the floor. Sango managed to get one arm free, grasping his hand as he sunk into the ground. 

"Sango!" 

"Miroku!"

And even before she knew it, he was gone, sunk beneath the web stained ground.  She called his name repeatedly as the spiders hovered over her. 

No response.

"MIIIRRROOOKKKKUUUUUUU!" 

Later…*************************************************************

          "Where am I?" 

          He slowly got up, steadying himself, feeling as if he had lain there for days. He looked around his eyes in slits as he adjusted to the fierce glow of ethereal light surrounding him. His hands closed around a handful of silky webbing, sticking to his fingers. 

          Miroku looked forward, his eyes scanning across the glowing web that covered the cavern completely; leading him to believe the room was completely made from bed. Across the floor and wall, lay lumps lying across the barricades…

Human shaped lumps.

He hesitantly crawled over to one, slowly uncovering what he guessed to be the face. 'Thank God…'

          Most of the women hidden in the bundles of web appeared to be sleeping, as if under some kind of spell. He didn't try to unravel them, the web seeming to be their only life force as they had probably been there for weeks without sustenance. Luckily, all of them were alive. 

          He walked on; pass the pillars of sleeping females until his eyes rested on a familiar body laying on a pillow of web, her small form in a fetal position her tiny hands curled into her chest, her hair strewn out across her face and the webbing. 

          He walked over to her. "Yuri?" he whispered. 

          She seemed to stir lightly and he quickened his pace until he kneeled down in front of her. "Yuri?"

          Her eyes opened, revealing inhuman red slits.  

***************************************************************

Okay, last cliffhanger, promise! Gotten over writer's block completely, I've come to a point where my mind is running freely now, I have a tendency to brainstorm parts of a story near the end, even thought I can't get a word on what's happening in between. Next chapter should be up next weekend.  


	9. Kumo No Su

_I'm updating faster now! I've been really this weekend, that's why I couldn't make it longer, with my cousin coming over, babysitting, and youth group at my church. _

**Kumo No Su (Spider webs)**

He wrestled to get free from the thin transparent threads that bounded him. Webs hung from the ceiling, binding his arms up to the room, stringing him like a limp puppet. Several other locks of netting attached itself to the rest of his body.

A small figure watched in slight amusement, watching the monk writhe to get free from the strands that bound him. Her eyes narrowed into slits, as the monk looked her way, directly at her.

"Who are you?!" he ordered.

She walked out of the shadows, coming up to him until they were face to face, since he was resting on his knees. Without hesitation, she replied, "I am Yuri."

"You lie," he replied, "you carry the aura of a demon."

"You are wise, monk."

"Where is Yuri?"

"Oh, you mean her?" She pointed to the other side, where a little girl was lying in the corner where the camouflaged demon had just come from. She looked pale and malnourished, her hair covering her face.

"She deemed quite useful, being the last female left. And I was gonna give her to my children to feast on, but she seemed to scrawny. Of course since I didn't have any experience in being a human child, I kept her. Poor thing, didn't even know she was being used in the first place. She'd always go about every normal day and when I needed to do some business in the village, I would simply take on her form."

The demon morphed. Her figure grew taller, into a more mature human form. In the girl's place, stood a young woman, her black hair extending down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were thin, glowing a bright deadly red. 

"You bitch," he said, "manipulating a child!" 

"Call it what you want, I've done much worse," the demoness replied.

"Where's Sango?"

"The Taijiya? Probably dead," she replied bluntly, "running from several hundred baby spider demons is pretty futile."  

"She'll make it, I know she can!" Miroku shot back with malice.  

"Oh please, be realistic," she said, placing two fingers under his chin. She looked straight into his eyes and whispered, "they'll eat her alive. Of course, the faster one will manage to bite her in the leg, paralyzing her whole body. Another will crawl over her, stopping at her neck, staring at the blood vessel running there. The demon will then emit a straw-like fang from its mouth, then-"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, wrestling to get free from the spider web.

"Face it monk," said the demoness, "this thing has been planned from the beginning. It was, after all, Naraku's last wish. Of course he wasn't smart enough to separate you four, since he thought he was invincible." 

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because he wanted you to suffer first. I have to bring back the Taijiya's blood drained corpse from you to mourn over before you share the same painful fate. Naraku's morbid like that."

'She'll defeat your offspring, then we'll defeat you together' he thought to himself, despite his diminishing hopes.

Meanwhile…*********************************************************

          She collapsed on the cold wet ground, her lungs and throat burning from trying to get free. The strong webs that bound her constricted her lungs and was close to breaking her ribs. They continued to drag her along behind them.

          She knew what happened to humans who were captured by spider demons. Being sucked dry by the throat was not a peaceful or painless way to die. There were too many to kill, and to run was just as futile. 

                   'So this is how I die…' she said to herself, 'and here I thought I'd die by Naraku's hands.' 

          She closed her eyes and let out a mediocre sigh. 'I always though after we defeated him that I would grow old and, maybe… have a family…'

****************************************************************

          _Perfect. _

She inhaled the pure air, the breeze combing through her hair. She said in the field, the tall grass dancing in the wind, each synchronous with one another. 

_In the distance, she saw a figure hopping around. It came closer and she realized it was a little girl of about five, her hair short for a girl her age, giving her the demeanor of a sort of tomboy. She noticed the little girl was running to her._

_"Okaa-san!" she yelled, her voice bright and cheerful. She noticed the girl's indigo colored eyes, eyes that seemed all too familiar. Sango smiled softly at her. _

_"How is little brother today?" the young girl asked, looking down at her mother's stomach. Sango looked down, gazing at her protruding stomach. She ran her fingers over bulging stomach, replying. "Perfect."_

_The little girl left, chasing the birds that rested in the field. _

_Perfect._

_A pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. His head rested on her shoulder breathing in her scent. "Koishii," he muttered, his voice deep and masculine. It took her a second for her to realize exactly who it was…_

_          Miroku…_

******************************************************************

Sango was snapped out of her reverie by a strong sting in her left leg. She strained to look down, catching sight of a large spider sinking its fangs into her thigh. She hissed in pain as she felt the arachnid's poison run through her body, then suddenly, she felt nothing at all. She'd been paralyzed. 

Her eyes blurry, she saw another spider crawl over her, and barely noticed a straw-like tube come from out its mouth, ready to drink her blood. 

"Miroku…"

_To Be Continued…_

****************************************************************

_Whew, it took me a while to finish this. I know, I lied about not having anymore cliffhangers, but when you're at the climax of the story, they tend to kind of… pop up. _

_Next chapter will probably be the next to last chapter, plus or minus and epilogue. _

_Lil'Lyn713_

_BTW: Thanx for so many reviews!_

 


	10. Makotona Ai

_High school, high school, high school… everything we've been doing in school is preparing for high school. I've decided to take ROTC, which is sort of like a military program, but not what you'd see on TV. Your self-esteem remains in tact ^_^. _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Makotona Ai: Sincere Love

*

*

*

*

*

"She is dead."

Those were the first words he heard when the demoness had come into the cavern.

Her bright red eyes shone from the shadow of the doorway as she reentered the room, a large spider resting on her shoulder. 

"Sango, the Taijiya, is no more," she said smirking. The demoness looked over at the monk. His mangled hair hid his eyes, but his smile was still evident on his face. He chuckled. 

"Sango wouldn't let herself die this way, not like this," he said, "she's stronger than that."

"I thought you would say that," the demoness replied, "that's why my servant managed to salvage this."  She extended her arm, opening her fist, dropping the piece of material on the floor.

His eyes widened.

Flashback…************************************ 

He turned around in mild surprise. She stood behind him, holding the umbrella over both of them, a faint blush evident on her cheeks.

_"Sorry…" he said. _

_"The injury… are you okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Umm, Houshi-sama?"_

_"I'm glad," he jumped in, "that we can travel together again."_

_***************************************_

'Sango…'

On the floor in front of him, lay Sango's ribbon, tattered and stained with blood. It lay in a crumpled bow on the cold wet ground, as it had been ripped from her hair. Splotches on dark crimson blood contaminated the pure white material. 

"Do you want me to kill you now, monk? Now that the only woman you have ever cared for is dead?" She didn't wait for an answer, but instead drew her fangs and proceeded to bite his neck.

"Houshi-sama!" 

A small blade flew between them, causing the demoness to jump back. 

"She lives," the demoness hissed. She turned around, her red eyes narrowing to slits.

"Let him go, demon." The Taijiya was almost completely unscathed, except for a few scratches across her face, and a large cut across her right arm, which was bleeding profusely from under her sleeve since she hadn't gotten the time to change into her armor.

"How did you escape my offspring?!" the demoness thundered. 

The Taijiya simply revealed a baby spider from behind her back, it blood dripping to the floor, soon the corpse following. 

"You killed them all?!" the demoness sounded more angry then shocked, as she picked up the small corpse. Tears welled in her eyes as she cuddled it to her chest, and she whispered, "my children." It almost made them feel sorry for her.

Almost.

Her head suddenly jerked up, an evil cold grin forming on her black lips. She stood up, regaining her composure. Without warning, she threw out her hand, sending several thick strands of web from her palm, pinning Sango to the wall. 

"You monster, killing pure infants like that," the demoness hissed, "you must be punished. And I know just how to do that."

She turned over to the monk, grinning mischievously. "You know, since they where just born, they really didn't reach the full extent of their power. I however, know what the full extent of my strength… of my venom."  She drew her fangs, letting a yellowish substance drip off her sharp incisors. It landed on the small pile of straw, the acid eating away at the twigs.

"I have three types of venom- one to paralyze, one to eat, and one to kill. The one to eat, the one you just viewed, can melt the victim's organs from the inside out. The one to paralyze can leave you motionless for life if it reaches your spine. But the one to kill…" She trailed her fingers across the monk's chest. "we will soon find out."

The monk let out a hiss of pain as the demon's fangs penetrated his skin. Sango wrestled to get free from the web bindings, but they only seemed to tighten around her. 

The demon woman removed her fangs from him. "He has five minutes Taijiya. No more, no less. But to get to him, you'll have to go through me. If you fail, he will die." Sango struggled to get free from her bindings. The monk's breathing became raspy as the strain of the poison hit him full force. He felt as if water filled his lungs, causing him to strive for breath. His blood felt like hot acid, causing every inch of his body to feel like it was ablaze. He was sweating immensely. Sango felt completely helpless as the monk passed out into a state of nothingness. 

The demoness looked over at the man and smirked. "Four minutes." 

Sango ripped through the last of the web, drawing her sword. It wasn't her preferred weapon, but it had to do. She charged at the demon, catching it off guard, jabbing her through her shoulder. The demoness hissed and threw the taijiya against the wall, her arm morphed into a spider's limb.  

"Ooh, she bleeds," the demoness hissed. Her other arm morphed into a spider leg, then her whole body completely transformed into a large, hideous spider. 

Sango slowly got up, leaning on the dirt wall for support. She grabbed at her side, pulling out a long hair follicle from the spider's leg. It looked more like a needle than a hair. 

**Three minutes.**

She attacked again with her sword, trying to jab the demon in the abdomen. The sword shattered like glass against the spider's exoskeleton. The demon let out a loud cackle.

"Did you really think you could defeat me so easily?!" the demoness said in a cynical tone, grabbing the woman by the collar and pinning her against the wall, "shall devour you both!" 

Sango looked around. She stared at Miroku with sad eyes. He looked so helped, hanging like a lopsided puppet being strung by hell's threads, his eyes covered by his bangs. That's when her eyes spotted something glittering just a few feet away from her.

**_Two minutes._**

****

****

It was the blade, still pinned into the wall, only a little more than an arm length away. She searched the Youkai for a weak spot. Her eyes landed on the creature's neck, the only place that wasn't covered with the onyx shell. It was a next to impossible shot, if the demon moved its head she could miss, then it would be her doom… and his. 

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a handful of poison, throwing it into the youkai's face. The demon screeched, dropping the woman. Sango snatched the blade, watching out for writhing limbs as the monster cried out in pain. Suddenly, the demon threw its head back. There was her opening. 

She stabbed the blade through the demon's throat. There was an ear-piercing screech, and the demon fell dead to the floor. She jumped out of the way just in time as the spider hit the ground, deep crimson blood forming around the corpse.    

**_One Minute._**

Sango rushed over to the monk, kneeling down in front of him. She pulled out a small vile, filled with a red substance, similar to the youkai's blood. She slowly reopened the spider bite, then carefully poured the liquid onto the wound. 

"Oh please be alright Miroku…" she whispered. All she could do was wait now…

Nothing happened.

"Come on Miroku, you've been through worse! We still have meals to eat together, conversations to share! You said that you'd treasure everyday of your life, and not let anyone else try to take it away!" A single tear fell down her cheek." You-You deserve to grow old with someone, have children, live your life without the anxiety of a plague over your shoulder… e-even if that someone's… not…"

"Sango…"

She looked up into bright violet eyes. 

*******************************************************************

Whew! That's done! I'm not good with fighting scenes, and I hate doing them! Anyways, the next chapter is the final chapter! I'm so happy! There a little twist in the next chapter, several actually, but one BIG one that'll have you cursing, the good cursing -_-' It should be up no later than a week! Lil'Lyn713 


	11. Always Been Yours

**_Last Chapter! Yay!_**

**Epilogue- Always Been Yours**

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT HURTS! Where's Kaede?!"

"Hold on Kagome! Kaede will be here in a moment!" 

"Well I can't wait a moment! This thing is comin' outta me NOW!" 

Sango rushed into the hut, carrying a bucket of water. "Kaede's coming with some herbs to help the pain."

"Oh thank god!" Kagome breathed, "I have grown a new found respect for my mother!" 

Kaede rushed in. "How far apart are the pains, child?"

"Three minutes and twenty-two seconds!" Kagome said.

"Then the child is coming out fast, we have to do this now."

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome let out a breath. "More than I'll ever be."

5 minutes later…****************************************** 

Miroku came towards the hut, catching sight of Inuyasha sitting outside of the hut like a dog waiting outside the door for its master.

"She kicked you out, didn't she?" Miroku stated bluntly.

"She called me a dog-eared freak, does that answer your question?" the hanyou replied, "what's her problem?"

"Considering the fact that she's squeezing something the size of a small watermelon out of an opening the size of a lemon, I'd say a lot." 

"Please, I've been stabbed through the stomach several times, and I haven't bitched like that."

"For your sake, I'm going to leave that comment alone."

"INUYASHA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU F****** B******!"

**(Note: Due to the excessive abusive language in the next conversation, the following lines of dialogue have been cut out of the fanfiction.)**

"It's a boy!" Kaede said, placing the baby down in his mother's lap. Kagome held her child against her chest. "Inuyasha, you can come in now." 

"You're not gonna kill me are ya?"

Kagome chuckled. "Of course not, now come in here and see you're son."

He slowly made his way inside the hut followed by Miroku, muttering something about Kagome probably killing him in his sleep. He looked up, peering at Kagome and the small bundle in her arms before taking a seat next to her. His eyes lit up as golden eyes peered curiously up at his. The infant's eyes were completely amber, which would even out to full pupils as the child grew. Onyx curls clung to the newborn's head, two black canine ears sticking out of the soft head of hair. 

"He's beautiful… isn't he…" Kagome whispered. 

He didn't respond, slowly reaching towards his son.

***

Everything was right in the world. Koji's village had been saved. The women had been freed. Inuyasha and Kagome had just had their first-born child…

Yet, something was missing in the Taijiya's world.

Sango sighed. "What is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself. She felt empty for some reason. She looked around and that's when she noticed something different about the village…

Everyone was in couples.

Everyone was in twos… except her, that is. She groaned. They were times like these where she really hated spring. They were just paired off like they were prepared to enter the ark. One of the more animalistic instincts of human nature. As flowers bloom, so did hormone rages- at least that's what she called it, since all the couples seemed to have broken up by the end of the summer. But they always seemed to regroup in some sort unknown synchronized pattern. And they say only animals were that predictable. 

… but that didn't make her feel any less alone.

"Oh tell us more about how you defeated the spider demon, Houshi-sama!" 

She let out a loud groan. Coming face to face with the "alpha male" was not something she needed at the moment. But she was too close to the group of crazed fan girls to turn back without being unseen. 

The whole group burst into a fit of feminine giggles. Sango rolled her eyes, glad that she wasn't raised to fall to the whims of man who couldn't do anything for her that she couldn't do for herself. She had no respect for those kinds of girls, following around their "leader" like a flock of sheep, going by the identity chosen by their rank. If it wasn't for physical appearance, no one could tell one woman from another. 

She hurried passed the group, trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible- which was pretty much impossible since she was the only woman with a giant boomerang strapped to her back.

"Sango?"

She mentally cursed. The swarm of females opened like the parting of the Red Sea, giving the center of attention the perfect view of her. Miroku slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Sango… I… we…"

"Ah, Houshi-sama!" 

One of the girls came up him, strapping herself to his arm. Arisa, president of the Miroku Fanclub, and the Leader of the Sango Hater's club. "We'd still like to hear the story of how you single-handedly defeated the kumogashira," she said, trying to knock the taijiya out of the picture.

"Sango, would you like to join us? I was about to get to your part," Miroku offered.   

Sango looked at the group, receiving glares from several of the village females. "If you don't mind, I'd like to retain my dignity." She walked off. 

He was pulled back into sea of females, but not before catching a glimpse of Sango's face before she turned back around. His expression darkened. She didn't look angry, no, he'd done much worse…

She looked hurt.

***

_"Kohaku! No!" _

_She jumped towards him, knocking the knife out of her brother's hand. Kohaku tried desperately to fight her off him, reaching for the knife. "No! Let me go!" he yelled. _

_"Kohaku don't do this!" she argued, shaking him by his shoulders._

_"I have to it's the only way!" Kohaku yelled back, "I can't keep living when everyone else is dead! I killed them!"_

_"And it's just as bad if you take your own life, Kohaku! They all know it wasn't your fault!"_

_"It is my fault!" He reached for the blade. _

_"If you feel guilty, Kohaku, you can repent, not by taking your life! You can help and protect others!"_

_"…"_

_"T-that's what Father would've wanted…"_

Sango sat in front of the stream, resting her chin on her knees, the breeze softly combing through her hair. She sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately.  

Despite all she believed about those couples in village, her heart couldn't help but lurch at the sight. They all seemed to all have a faint glow around them, as if nothing in the world would ever make them happier than being with that one person forever. But… that was foolish. Nothing lasts forever…

Then why does love?

She was pulled out of her contemplating by a soft smacking against the wet bank of the stream. A small fish was flapping against the moist ground, struggled to breathe. She smiled softly as she slowly picked up the fish and slid it back into the water. Sango watched it swim downstream…

Right onto the fisher's stake…

Well _that _was a moment killer.

Her thoughts trailed back to a certain Houshi. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't understand him. One minute he could be Mr. Perfect, then the moment he saw something with an hourglass figure, he turned into the number one playboy. But she liked him that way, despite his little perverted quirks, she still felt lighthearted (not to mention light-headed) when he was around.

Dammit, she was lonely…

He'd tell her sweet nothings, make her feel good, his mere presence making her feel like everything was right in the world, even when it was the exact opposite. But at the same time, he would flirt with other women, and turn back to her as if it were nothing at all, completely putting her heart through hell…

'Because I love the perverted bastard…'

"Sango?" 

She looked up at him, surprised that she had not sensed his presence. "Houshi-sama…" she whispered. His hand slowly drew his hand out towards her face, his fingers gently grazing her cheek, before slowly drawing it back, a small teardrop resting on his finger. Had she been… crying? 

"Sango…"

"I-It's nothing, really!" she said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves, "the… pollen just makes my eyes water. It _is _spring." 

He slowly sat down in front of her, a slightly different demeanor to him. He almost seemed… nervous about something.

"I'm… sorry."

She looked up from the grass. "Houshi… sama…"

"What you said when we were in the other village," said Miroku, "you were right. I was selfish… I was… unfair to you. You deserve someone better… someone like… Koji…"

She covered her mouth, obviously shocked from what he said. But he didn't expect her to start snickering.

He looked at her oddly. "Sango?"

She burst out into a fit of laughter; despite the odd looks she was receiving from the monk. 'Great, I poor out my heart and soul to the woman… and she laughs at me…' 

"Excuse me… should I start picking up the shattered pieces of my self-esteem now?"

"Miroku *snicker* Koji… *snicker* he's…" she burst out into another fit of giggles, before starting over, "don't tell me you were… jealous… of Koji?!"

He fiddled with his hands. "Well…"

She burst into another fit of laughter. "Houshi-sama… Koji was _never _interested in me."

"Come again?"

"Koji was only acting that way so he didn't seem… conspicuous."

"So you're saying he was pretending?"

"When we went out that night, he had asked me for advice…"

"If my father finds out, he'll be ashamed of me," Koji said.

_"Koji, it's alright, if your father cares for you that shouldn't matter…"_

"Houshi-sama," said Sango, "Koji. Is. Gay."

"WHAT?!" Miroku squeaked. She shook her head, giggling at the expression. 'Should to tell him that Koji was actually interested in him? Naahhh…' 

"Houshi-sama… can I ask you a question?" she asked hesitantly. He looked at her curiously. 

"Remember what happened last time… we were sitting here. You had… proposed to me…" she turned away from him, slightly ashamed that she was asking him this, "how come… we never… fulfilled that promise…?" 

It took all of her will power to look at him. He looked… surprised to say the least. "You mean… you wanted to?"

"What? Of course."

"I had thought… you only said yes… because you had… pitied me…"

"_Pitied you?!" _She looked stunned. "You think I promised to bear your children, because I _pitied you_?!" she stood up, obviously angry. "When have I ever pitied you Miroku?! I don't even give _myself_ pity Miroku, I treat you like an equal because I know pity was the last thing you wanted. I have _never_, I never will, I am not, nor will I ever _pity you_! I said that because I _care for you_, dammit!"    

Miroku stood up, obviously stunned by her outburst. He reached out, placing his hand under her chin, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. His face came closer to hers as he gently brushed his lips against hers. She froze, taken aback by his gesture. 

"I care for you too."

Her eyes welled with tears. "So… do you still want to… fulfill that promise?" she whispered. He smiled at her, both ready to start a life together. 

And I could say that this the end, but I'd be lying, because it was only the beginning. 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

**That's it! It's all there! It's finished! Yay! And I'm rather proud of the ending, if I do say so myself!**

**For those of you still wanting some more Miroku/Sango, there another fic I have, called _Miroku's Lyric, _which I am getting started on the 2nd chapter right away. And If you want a humor one, you have to wait, but I will give one hint as to what it's about. Two words: Virgin Mary. I bet you'll never get the connection ^_^**

**See ya! ^_^**

**Lil'Lyn713 ** 


End file.
